My Daddy Loves Me
by exquisiteEmu
Summary: A mission based in America. Target? A 13 year old girl famous for rather... Raunchy ads that she puts on for her father. Will they be able to get what they want? Or will they let this little girl fool them? MC will be present, but will not be dating anyone for plot related reasons. Rated T because of Riki's mouth.


Stretching lightly, a girl around 13 shifted up in her bed, giving a soft yawn, stretching her arms upward moving them down and forward as she went bending her back a tad. Sunlight drifted upon her once dark room, a realization coming to her mind as she sprung out of bed, immediately pulling down the blinds so that no one could see inside the messy, tan painted room. It was always like that, and it had to be like that.

Her dad said it was for the best, and her daddy loves her. "Goodmorning dad…" She spoke to herself gingerly, moving a hand up to touch the necklace she kept on in her sleep. She can't recall when she has ever took the necklace off, though in all honesty—she really can't think she has. Her father had left it for her, on her 12th birthday. It was a memorable moment, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy—and cared for. But she needed not to worry about that—not now, at least.

Staying to her pajamas, she threw open the door from her room, making a fast pace to the down the carpeted stares, sliding across the floor tiles only to fall upon her bottom, a heavy laugh echoing in the large house that she called home. Her eyes drifted upon the familiar halls for a moment, before she rose from the floor, still chuckling softly in the empty house. It was pretty much one of the main things she had for amusement, so she might as well over exaggerate its humor.

"Hmm… What to eat… What to eat…" She muttered to herself, making her way to the kitchen and grasping the handle of the refrigerator, before deciding that she didn't actually want to make anything. At that revelation, she made her way over to a pantry, pulling the door open and pulling out some cereal. It didn't matter what cereal, just as long as it was edible. Not shutting the pantry door, she moved to go get a bowl from one of the cabinets in the kitchen room, standing upon her toes to get such an item. After retrieving the bowl and setting it upon a table, she started to make her craft, unaware of what the mail had in store for her.

She dully noted the mailman driving in for a moment, before reminding herself to put the hood on- to hide her face. It was another custom her dad trained her to do, so she must do so. Her daddy loves her, that's why he made her do these things. She seemed to remind herself, quickly moving to put the hood over her features so that no one could see her face. After a moment to realize that the mailman didn't really care, a soft grin came over her features in response. "_Typical."_ She thought, "_He doesn't know who I am… Meh. Don't really care." _She watched him for a moment, just as he slipped the mail under the little flap that would allow such things to come through. Was it a mail chute? She supposed that was it, really just a benefactor of not caring, either.

Moving away from her finished cereal, she went to go grab the mail items, noticing one in particular—one to her father. A curious and confused look spread across her face, as she knew very well that her father rarely came by the house, and it was only to get her for ads and photo-shoots for his restaurant. Against what would be considered right, she opened that said envelope, ignoring all the others as her breath hitched, reading what it said.

"We're going to steal the Necklace of Peru in four days." Underneath the threat was a black colored fox, a soft frown forming on the young girls face. "Black… Fox?" She spoke unsurely, before letting it hit her like a ton of bricks. "The Black Foxes!" She hissed gently, clenching her open fists in response before hurriedly moving to go get her computer, forgetting about the finished cereal bowl that lay upon the counter, forgetting about the open door on the pantry- all she knew was her father said to protect the thing around her neck- protect that necklace- and that's what she was doing.

Just as quickly, she opened the laptop, waiting impatiently as it booted up, reminding herself to get another one as the sound of its rough buzz came to life, entrancing the young girl into her research. Know the enemy before knowing yourself, wise men would say. The young girl tapped away at the screen, not knowing that the camera's her father placed in the house were being used to spy upon the young girl, not knowing the threat had already located it's target.

Her.


End file.
